


Thomas

by planetundersiege



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Adult James, Angst, Baby, Celine is mean, Childbirth, Father and Son, Fear, Gen, Oneshot, Realization, Regret, Sad, Svtfoe, Thestarfan18, Tomstar AU, characters not mine, disgust, mention of child murder, somewhat happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: James’ son is born, but he doesn’t look mewman at all. He looks like a monster.[All characters here belong to Thestarfan18 (on tumblr and instagram) and her AMAZING Tomstar AU! When she posted that picture of little baby Thomas I just had to write this. All credit goes to her]





	Thomas

James bit his lip as he held Celine’s hand, his wife making it numb with all of her strength. She was in immense pain, had been for hours, and it only got worse. The queen of Mewni had cursed at everyone and everything, and almost tired the royal midwife, typical labor stuff.

James Butterfly, the very first blood king of Mewni felt sorry for all the pain his dear Celine was currently going through, he would never understand the hardship of giving birth, but he knew the result would be worth it. They would have their first child cradled in their arms soon, the next heir to the throne, no matter male or female. He and Celine had been up for so many nights, talking about how the baby would look, perhaps if would get James’ light skin, Celine’s two beautiful eyes and hair? No matter, they were sure their baby would be the most gorgeous mewman to ever be born.

“James, when this is over, I’m going to strangle you with my bare hands”, Celine groaned before another contraction hit, causing her to scream out in pain, the wailing being heard through all the royal castle.

James felt could fit a second, he was shaking. You should not take Celine’s threats lightly, that’s for sure, but he was sure she would change her mind once she had seen the beautiful child she currently was giving birth to. James wanted a family so bad, he’d been so alone ever since the war for the throne. He had to erase all of his family, parents and siblings from the picture, but it had all been for the greater good, for a once again great Mewni. But once again having a family, to become a father, he had looked forward to it through all of Celine’s pregnancy. He would soon have an heir to teach, a child of his own. It was unreal to just think about it, and that child would soon arrive.

He could already see it all in front of him. Him, Celine, and their child, a happy family, and perfect rulers over Mewni, ruling the right way.

“You’re doing great Celine. When this is over, we’ll have a big celebration. I ordered Lawrencium and all the other servants to make a banquet filled with your favorite foods”, he said before kissing Celine’s forehead. It was covered in beads of sweat, and she looked so exhausted that it reminded James of playing a games of flags and getting hit by lightning in the rainy zone as a kid, but atleast fifty times worse.

“That man better not make the food with too much fat again”, Celine groaned, before tightening her grip on James’ already pale arm even more. It was cold, and he was pretty sure it was lacking blood thanks to the circulation being cut.

“Okay”, the midwife said. “It’s time to push, you can do it your majesty”.

James looked into Celine’s eyes the entire time, a part of him ripping away as he heard her helpless cries of pain. Any minute now, just any minute now, and they would have their child.

“Okay the hea…”, the midwife began, but became quite for two seconds. He didn’t see her confused expression since all he looked at was his wife, and Celine didn’t notice either. “I can… see the head, yes. Push once more”.

James didn’t really think about why the midwife stopped talking, why should he? He wasn’t an expert at childbirth, and she just confirmed she saw the head, that must be great news! Their child would soon be there, soon they would get to hold them in their arms. Soon they would show them to the kingdom, their newest heir. James was curious over which parent the child would look like the most, him or Celine. He really wanted to check, but he knew that Celine would kill him if he let go of her hand just to check, he would have to see the baby after the birth.

“Okay… push again. I’ve got a blanket here for them”.

Hearing those words, it made him realize this was reality. He would be a father any second now! He would soon see his new reason to live, he never knew you could love someone so much before you even had met them, this would be his little baby, the new hope of Mewni.

He pressed another kiss on Celine’s forehead, and then she pushed. This scream was worse than any other scream before, sounding like a dying warnicorn trying to warn their heard of incoming danger. But so, she stopped screaming, and he saw how her whole body relaxed, wow he hadn’t noticed how tense she has been.

At that moment, James heard the most beautiful sound in the universe, the sound of his crying baby. He had a baby.

“It’s… it’s a boy”, the midwife said, smiling a bit. I’m gonna clean him, I’ll be right back”.

She took the baby and disappeared before the parents could see him.

A son.

They had a son.

James already knew he would be perfect, he felt it in his heart. The perfect heir, the perfect mewman, a respectable heir, and another blood king. He couldn’t be more proud, this little bundle would grow up and keep Mewni great like it always had been, he knew that when he and aunt Etheria were gone, Mewni would still be great, he had worked so hard for it, and sacrificed so much. Now all of it finally paid of.

He smiled, now he had a legacy.

A few minutes passed, and he could hear the baby giggle from the other room, yet, the midwife never came with him, both adults grew a bit suspicious, why was it taking so long?

“Bring him in now”, Celine said, mad. “And I mean now or you’re fired!”.

James heard slow steps and, did the air smell of fear? As she entered the room, she held the baby in a blanket so that they couldn’t see him, and she looked pale and afraid. But after what felt like forever, she turned him around, held him tight as his parents saw him for the first time.

Time stopped.

James was absolutely shocked.

In front of him, was not a mewman baby. The baby had red hair like him, and a similar facial structure, but the rest… the baby had pointy ears, three red eyes, and his skin was a pale blue. He had dark blue shields on his cheek, a contrasts to James’ purple swords. And he saw that the boy had a red tail that slowly moved back and forth. He didn’t look like his parents at all, he looked like… Halley and dad.

Yes, this baby was a spitting image of James late father, that he himself had slain along with his sister, for sharing those looks. He was a reminder that James was a quarter monster. He had thought his child would look normal, no way that his child would look like this. Halley getting their father’s look was understandable, but this child…

Then he remembered, Phil had shared the same hair color as their grandmother Moon…

James still had those monster genes in him, and they showed in his baby, his and Celine’s baby.

He was shaking, he was speechless. He had just been so proud, loved the baby so much, called him his perfect heir before ever seeing him. Now he saw him, a monster. He thought he should have been disgusted, but wasn’t. He just couldn’t be disgusted in him, this was his son. But he just stared at him with wide eyes and mouth open.

Was this how his mother had felt for Halley? He had never understood how anyone could love a monster. But now, but now.

What had he done?

WHAT had he done?

He had, killed them for being monsters. Now he, had a monster baby. He had killed his family for protecting Halley, never understanding how anyone would want to protect that freak of a sister…

But this baby.

This little baby with a cute dark blue blush on his cheeks.

His beautiful baby, he could never get rid of him, but he was a reminder of everything wrong he had done in his reign. He had seen monsters as less people, he even had made plans for this child to eradicate the monster kind from the surface of Mewni, but that wouldn’t work. A monster couldn’t kill other monsters for the sake of Mewni. He would be tormented, abused, never seen as a ruler…

Like Halley…

Like he had done with Halley. Forcing her to let him be king, because the people hated her. He would be a better king, it had been her fault for being born that ugly, with three eyes, a tail and horns, that’s what he had always told himself. That she deserved to be ugly and hated.

But this baby…

This baby looked at James with wide eyes of wonder, while letting out a few giggles, clearly wanting comfort and cuddle. This was a child, pure and free from sin, only wanting to be loved, to have loving parents and a good childhood. He deserved it as much as any other child in Mewni. It wasn’t his fault that he looked like this, it was in James genes. He had never thought he carried those genes, how stupid of him. Of course he carried those genes, it was basic biology. So why had he been sure the child would be mewman? Because that’s was his cold heart and mind said, because no child of his could be lesser than a mewman.

Lesser…

This child was no lesser, he was a prince and…

Oh goodness, he had done so much wrong in the past, how had he never realized it.

The the burden and realization of everything terrible he’s done hit him in just a few seconds, like some weights of guilt that pulled him down. What had he done..?

What he had done was… terrible. He had wanted to kill all monsters, kill everything that looked close to a monster.

Now his child was one and…

He’d never been so confused in his whole life.

“James!”, he suddenly heard Celine scream, the disgust clearly in her voice. “What is that ugly thing?!? It’s absolutely heinous”.

The cold tone in her voice, the clear disgust at her own child.

“It’s the most hideous thing I’ve ever seen, it looks like a freak, like your father. I should have known there was a chance to have a freak, but this, this is even worse than your sister, this thing is the most ugly thing I’ve ever seen. We can’t keep it, our reputation would crumble. Get rid of it”.

Celine’s words…

How could see speak like that, to her own son? Her small little baby son. It was a boy, not an it. And the fact that she wants to get rid of, no.

“What?”, he asked, sounding more confused than he was, negates he understood what those words meant, he wanted to know if he really had heard right.

“You heard me, throw it into a well or a lake, then we’ll get rid of this abomination once and for all, no way it could survive and overthrow of if it’s dead. The well is probably better, since that mean a smaller chance of escape. We’ll tell our subjects a beast broke in, and disfigured our mewman baby so badly it died, then hopefully there will be some more monster slaughter in the kingdom, those beasts are the worst”,

“The, well?”.

“Yeah, you heard me. Let’s kill this thing quick, oh, and the midwife is fired for not killing this thing the minute it came out of my body. Ugh, I’m going to have a cleansing bath after this, I carried a freak in me for nine months”.

No.

No.

No.

Celine couldn’t really mean…

Could she?

“We can’t kill him”, he said, barely above a whisper. This was his son, how could anyone speak like that to their own child? He had of course acted like that to his former family, but now when he realized exactly WHAT he had one, he promised he would never do it again.

It hadn’t been the monsters that were freaks, he had been the freak, the worst of them all.

“Jamie sweetie, don’t call that thing a he, it’s an it. And of course we can, it’s a monster after all, not a mewman, it doesn’t have any real feelings. Killing a mewman is a crime, but a monster, we’ll just do this world a favor. Let me get some guards and…”.

“No”,

“What, did you say?”.

“I said no, you’ll not hurt him”.

“You can’t be serious, siding with that thing? It shouldn’t even be alive! A thing without feelings like this deserves death, drowning it will be merciful”.

No, never.

She would never lay a hand on his son.

“You will not touch him”, he said, taking the baby from the midwife and held him tight towards him, he felt warm and laughed as he was near his father, it was a pure little baby, with a bright future in front of him.

“Oh I see, those disgusting monster parts in you somehow makes you attached to this thing, I promise, you’ll thank me once this thing is gone and understand that it was the right thing to do. Now give the thing to me and we’ll go to the well”.

“I. Said. NO!”, James screamed, anger overflowing in him. “GUARDS! BUT HER INTO THE DUNGEONS, SHE SHALL NEVER SEE DAYLIGHT AGAIN! If she tries to escape, execute her, on the ground of trying to kill Mewni’s newest prince”, he screamed. Guards immediately rushed in and took Celine by force, dragging her out.

“You’ll pay for this you fucking coward! You’re both freaks! Good luck finding someone who wants to nurse that!”, she screamed before disappearing. James was alone in the room with the midwife, and the baby who now cried after all the screaming, his tail wagging back and forth in a fast manner, showing that he was afraid.

James kissed his forehead, right above his third eyes. They really looked like his fathers.

“Shhh, daddy’s here now, no one will hurt you”.

He kissed his son’s cheek, and carefully tried to tickle his blue belly. He was beautiful, he was. He loved him.

As the baby got quite, he looked at the midwife.

“You’re not tired. Now, can you please find a woman willing to nurse my son, he needs milk”.

“Yes your majesty, my sister lost her baby last week, I’ll bring her here and be back in an hour”.

He nodded.

“Thanks”.

The midwife disappeared, and James sat down on the floor, holding his baby tight. He looked at him confused, yet happily. He would have a happy future in front of him.

He would not do the same mistake again. He would raise his son the right way, make him proud of who he was, he would be the greatest heir in all of Mewni. Now he knew how his own mother had felt.

“So little guy, you don’t have a name yet. So, what about Thomas? Thomas Junior”, he said. “You remind me so much of him”.


End file.
